grisaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Amane Suou
Amane Suou (周防天音, Suō Amane) is a third-year student at Mihama Academy. She is the Onee-san type who always takes care of others. She is known to as Makina's "mom." For some circumstances, she skipped one school year at her previous school, so she is actually 2 years older than Yuuji. She is tall and has a good body. Her family manages a long-established restaurant in Ginza, so she is good at cooking. Because her mother comes from Kyoto, when getting excited, or while panicking, she picks up Kansai dialect in her speech. She is deeply interested in cars and has acquired an automatic two-wheeled vehicle license. She has a dirt bike which was remodeled to a cruiser called “Boba Tarou” (ボバ太郎) and was put in the garage of the Academy. Appearance Amane is a tall, curvy girl with long reddish hair. When not wearing the school uniform she opts for bare-minimum coverage in clothing in an effort to further accentuate her figure, most notably her large F cup chest. Her casual outfit consists of a sleeveless blouse that exposes much of her upper body and black pants with a white belt and sandals. She is described as having a generally upbeat expression, being either a smile in general or a sultry grin with occasional interludes of almost-motherly concern, specifically for Makina. During the events of Grisaia no Rakuen, she starts wearing a black asymmetrical-sleeved shirt and white shorts. Six years before she met Yuuji (around 2005), Amane wore her hair in two braids hanging in front of her, as well as twintails coming out the sides of her head. She was much shorter at the time, had a less developed bust, and wore large-framed glasses. Personality Amane is known by her classmates, especially Makina, as a pervert (though it is partly due to the way she is interacting with Yuuji). She is constantly making dirty jokes around Yuuji and is always trying to seduce him. Her perverted antics are often emulated by Makina as well. Because her parents are born in Kyoto, she sometimes speaks with a Kansai dialect when flustered. She has an older sister personality to most except for Makina whom she treats like a daughter. Her older sister persona is often very reliable; being the voice of reason in conflicts involving any of the Mihama residents. Amane suffers from a strong case of survivor guilt; believing that she left her middle school team, especially Kazuki, to die in the forest. Because of the media altering some elements of the accident (after evidence of cannibalism is found), Amane got the full brunt of the questioning and accusations; worsening her situation. Her strong sense of guilt for Kazuki's death is her main motivation in acting like a big sister towards Yuuji; even feigning her affections as "love at first sight." Background On the 14th of August 2005, at the age of 13, Amane was in a serious bus crash. While making a turn on a small road the bus driver lost control and went off the cliff. 14 people and a small Shih tzu were on the bus. Two died instantly after hitting the bottom, and one died 10 minutes after. There were only 11 survivors, with five of them wounded. Tamaki Hirooka had broken both of her legs, Saaya Kaneda had struck her head and suffered a laceration, Mifuyu Sakurai had a gash to her abdomen from a sharp object, Kazuki Kazami had injured her arm, and their advisor, Yoshihiko Ochi, was unconscious with no signs of waking. They landed in a long crevice. On one side was a heavily overgrown forest with no signs of animal or human life. The crevice was the site of a meteorite impact long ago. This caused the area to be highly metallic and magnetic, making the compasses useless. The situation deteriorates as food becomes more and more scarce, and after two weeks, all but Amane and Kazuki turn to cannibalism in an attempt to survive. The pair attempt to sneak away from the "ghouls" that were once their classmates, though they are detected when passing by the site where the recently dead were butchered. Kazuki seemingly sacrifices herself so Amane can escape, though she and Yuuji would later come to speculate that she somehow survived. Amane treks for several days and nights, eventually finding a road back to civilization. She later learns that the remainder of her classmates died from illnesses caused by consuming human flesh. The incident leaves Amane with a strong case of survivor's guilt, which is only compounded by media speculation that she survived by engaging in cannibalism. Knowing that her parents work very hard to send her to the school, she put on a facade to push through her schooling year until graduation. By then, her trauma coupled with the constant bullying she received proved to be too much strain for her to cope. Due to her mother wanting her to finished her education, she was enrolled in a school in Kyoto where her grandmother was. Initially, she was doing well at the school she was enrolled to. However, the past eventually caught up to her, bringing the constant bullying with it. This is also affecting her friends, worsening her trauma in the process. Eventually she dropped out of that school only after a year. She spend the next 6 months at her parents place helping out with the restaurant, during which she got a motorcycle license. Afterward, she decided to go on a "journey of self-discovery", and ran away from home with a motorcycle (presumably Boba Tarou). It was during this journey that she found out about Mihama Academy, and decided it would be best to combat her trauma from her past by attending school where her past cannot reach her. Eventually, she enrolled at Mihama Academy as the second student to attend there. Years later, when Yuuji arrives at Mihama, she recognizes him as Kazuki's brother, and attempts to "atone for her crimes" by helping him in any way she can. Plot (Anime) Grisaia no Kajitsu Amane was first seen chasing Makina because Makina ran away from having her hair to be tidied. Amane saw Yuuji and introduced herself alongside Makina after Yuuji had introduced himself first. Despite their preparation to go to the school earlier, they arrived alongside Sachi more late than Yuuji. After Yuuji's first day at school, Amane broke into Yuuji's room and changed her cloth. Yuuji entered the room and fixated by saying on who ordered him a stripper since it's not his birthday, making Amane laughed for the unexpected expression. Amane asked Yuujji if he ever had an older sister since Yuuji seemed to be used together with a girl. Yuuji replied that he had one and telling her name is Kazuki Kazami, which shocking Amane. After Amane left his room, in a hollow and dying expression she said that she found him. Amane is the first girl to ever being frontal towards Yuuji after the first day. Going by far on teasing him with her legs, making him a lunch, and masturbating on his bed. Amane even jealous to see Yuuji with Yuria, asking if they are lovers which Yuuji replied as a no. During an accident on gym class, Amane wounded her leg and got a treatment from Yuuji. Amane made her approached by asking to be his girlfriend, but Yuuji rejected her. However Amane has yet to give up on Yuuji During Michiru's arc, Amane and the rests of Mihama residence were talking about Michiru's existence to be an alien from Makina's view, but Amane denied the fact. Later on, Amane asked Michiru if human of opposite gender could befriend with each other, unknowingly that Michiru couldn't accept to learn about friendship stuff. During Yumiko's arc, Amane worried about the situation between Yumiko and her father as the situation unfold itself. On Sachi's arc, Amane scolded Makina to be careful on Sachi as Makina unintentionally made Sachi got a fever due counting to 200 while taking a hot bath. Later, she scolded Michiru for asking Sachi to get rid of test for being an impossible task. At night before the test day, Amane was set up by Yuuji to enter the school alongside the Mihama girls, unknowingly that Sachi was there and already set up the bombs to get rid of the school so there would be no test. Amane, Makina, and Michiru were later viewing the firework after Yuuji told them to go back to the dorm, except Sachi as he was the one who fired it to cover the fact that he ignited the bombs. During Makina's arc, Amane went home for awhile to visit her grandparents and felt sad that Makina didn't join her. Later on during Makina's assault, Amane made boxes of lunch for Yuuji and Makina ran away supply. In the end of Makina's arc, Amane hugged Makina as she was glad that she and Yuuji managed to go back to Mihama Academy alive. During her arc, Amane prepared the dinner and already tidied Yuuji's outfit. She got an email from Sachi that Yuria kissed Yuuji and jealous of it, demanding Yuuji for an explanation. Yuuji had enough with Amane's attitude and demanded the truth of what Amane's wish on him. Amane tried to cover it by asking on becoming a lover due the love on the first sight, but later gave up and told the fact that she felt heavily responsible for the death of Kazuki Kazami, Yuuji's sister because of a bizarre bus accident case six years ago and seeking a way to be punished for being alive by sacrifing her and the rests of the basketball club's death during the incident. Amane told the Hell she had faced during the accident and demanded Yuuji to punish her or killed her if he wanted to, but Yuuji forgave Amane and told her to keep on living as it was also the wish of his sister. However, Yuuji felt an odd of the story and implied that Kazuki should be still alive somehow and decided with Amane to visit the accident site on the next day. During the morning before visit, Amane was told by Yuuji that a man talked with him about Amane and claimed to be a fan of her, much of Yuuji's disgust. Amane and Yuuji visited the accident site and Amane found a bit change for being put a direction so that anyone who lost could go to the main street within three hours. After praying to the death, Amane and Yuuji found a clue and both of them suspected that Kazuki was really supposed to be alive, but they decided to go home and thought about it at the dorm. Before they started to go back, a mysterious call from Makina was accepted by Amane. Amane was shocked to learn the identity of the man, Keiji Sakashita the father of Chiaki Sakashita the former basketball club's captain. Amane demanded the man to let go of the rests of the Mihama girls because she was the only target he wanted after hearing that the Mihama girls were taken as hostages. Amane was told by Yuuji to follow his lead and not allowed to enter Mihama Academy from the invitation of him until Yuuji finally able to make the plan to subdue Keiji without killing him, much to Amane shock as she started to have dangerous vibe from Yuuji after he called Yuria to help him. Amane was allowed to enter the school in the evening, she gave Keiji drinks and demanded to let the girls go again. Keiji wickedly asked Amane to choose for either to be killed by his shotgun or to be alive but the girls have to die, but Amane bravely chose to be killed instead. It frustrated Keiji and he beat out Amane instead of killing her immediately. But after noticing how hot Amane body is, Keiji got hard and took Amane to the male's bathroom for raping her. Unfortunately for the man, he had been set up by Yuuji to use the male's bathroom and used an urinal waste which was not destroyed yet. Before Keiji attempted to rape Amane, he took a pee because he drank too much and Yuuji shot him within 902 meters in the light tower afar from the academy. Amane escaped the bathroom afterward and took the shotgun, went off to take her friends away from the school with Keiji got apprehended by CIRS. Grisaia no Meikyuu Amane alongside the Mihama girls learned about Yuuji's past which was found scattered and gathered back by Sachi. Grisaia no Rakuen Amane felt the burden back after noticing how terrible Yuuji's past was prior to Kazuki's death. Yumiko calmed her down and told to her and the rests of the girls to greet Yuuji as usual when he came back from CIRS office. But the next morning, Amane and the rests watched a news that Yuuji did a robbery. Amane and the rests talked with Chizuru about Yuuji, but only getting a reply from her that Yuuji didn't want them to follow him and the academy was about to be shut due the budget problem after Makina's mom death by Yuuji's hand. By Yumiko's suggest, Sachi gave the information that she got the document of Yuuji's past from his wardrobe. Amane and the rests were shocked to learn that Yuuji had planned on dying after helping them to overcome their trauma. Yumiko announced that they had to rescue Yuuji for what he had done to them. Amane and the rests took their next stay in a boat house. During the night of their first stay, they got a phone call from Thanatos via Michiru's unidentified phone to be put in her pocket when she was late to get out from the train. Amane felt a peace when she heard Thanatos voice as it somehow reminded of something beautiful. During the day in the boat house, Amane cooked for the girls as usual and the latter taught Yumiko too. During the preparation to rescue Yuuji, Amane was taught to remember the routes for the escape after rescuing Yuuji later. When the operation started, Amane was given with a pick up and it was adjusted with a nitro boost in case the group had to drive really fast. After Amane and the girls had rescued Yuuji and was led to a submarine, Thanatos came personally and revealed herself to be Kazuki Kazami with a crane arm on her left hand, which is shocking Amane. Amane hugged Kazuki for a very long time until Kazuki grew tired and told Amane to help the group because they had the next things to do, promising her to take time with her later. Amane later had a conversation with Kazuki while she took a rest inside the Thanatos capsule to recover her muscle from being lay down within years. They discussed on what to do after Yuuji had settled things with Heath and also declared Kazuki that Amane would keep to be in love and protected Yuuji no matter what happened and already accepted what he was completely. Two years after the war with Oslo is over, Amane was seen by Makina and Sachi to drive a sea plane, going back to their new home in an island which was given to Yuuji from Asako as the inheritance. She took a photo group together with the Mihama girls, Kazuki, Chizuru, Yuria, and Yuuji for celebrating the open of the new Mihama Academy. Anime Special Episode Grisaia no Kajitsu Amane appeared on Yumiko's special episode, laughing at her for training on giving a lewd service as a bunny playboy cosplay with a carrot hugging pillow as the training object. Amane appeared on Makina's special episode to call her back home from playing the mercenary for having dinner. On Amane's special episode, she was dating with Yuuji and ended up thinking a lewd things which the latter got hit on the head from him Grisaia no Rakuen Amane appeared on Yumiko's and her own alongside Kazuki. On Yumiko's, Amane was taking bath alongside the rests of the girls (exclude Yumiko). She molested Sachi for being judged to have more development on her boobs. On her special episode, she gave lewd service in the hot spring which Kazuki couldn't escape from. Yuuji found them by accident and hit Amane for lewding his sister. Skills * Advanced Culinary Cook: Amane able to cook everything in perfect result. She even teach Yumiko in Grisaia no Rakuen. * Advanced Vehicles Handling: Amane capable to handle any vehicles she obtained and have all the licenses, shown on this detail ** Firstly seen on her cruiser which is really old and it impressed Yuuji that it's still functioning properly. ** Amane claimed to be able to drive a houseboat on the first night the Mihama girls changed their stay when Yumiko asked her. ** Ride a customized pick up truck and able to drive even when she utilized the booster during the run away to rescue Yuuji. ** Amane was seen to fly a sea plane in the ending of Grisaia no Rakuen. * Big sister Charisma: Because of her personality towards the younger one, Amane is often to be cherished as a big sister by anyone. However, this is not affecting Yuuji. Relationships Main article: Relationships of Amane Suou Gallery See Amane Suou/Image Gallery Trivia * In Episode 1 of the anime Amane said that she is not embarrassed when people see her naked. * Despite her usual promiscuity, she's secretly shy in some intimate moments, such as when Yuuji took her first kiss in Episode 10 of the anime. * The anime covered a summarized version of the flashback in her route; effectively making her route have the most amount of episodes among the main characters. * Her name 天音 (Amane) literally means "The Sound of the Heaven". ** During her after story in Grisaia no Meikyuu, her dad explained that he intentionally named her that way because he "wanted everyone to sing her praises all the way to the heaven", thus he use the kanji for "heaven" (天) and "sound" (音). * Amane's good end covers her life until her old age, where she already has a granddaughter and Yuuji already died of old age. This contains the longest time skip among the routes. * In the Yuuji's Past arc of Grisaia no Meikyuu, she let Yuuji read her diary about the accident. It is unknown what lead to this. ** In her route, she allowed Yuuji to read her diary after Yuuji overheard some of her former schoolmates calling her "cockroach." ** In this arc, Yuuji is not in a relationship with anyone among the Mihama students. * Unlike other bad ends, Amane's bad end leads to a critical information where Kazuki indicated the major cause of death of the other members of the basketball club. The anime revealed the information, but without getting chased down by Keiji Sakashita. ** The CG gallery of the visual novel has one missing picture in her route if only the good end is played. * Amane's special episode of Grisaia no Rakuen is the only one to be possibly taken after one half years after the war with Heath Oslo had passed since two years after that, the girls were planning to get out from the island they stayed in to take a stay in the new Mihama Academy. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females